Everything You Want
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Kiba is in love with Hinata, but she only has eyes for Naruto. So he sits back and continues to be there for her as nothing more then a friend…or so he thinks. KibaHina


**Everything You Want**

Kiba ran over as he heard Hinata faint from seeing Naruto. He pushed by the blonde and picked her up. He heard Naruto asking why she's always fainting, but Kiba ignored him. He carried her to the shade of a tree. He sat underneath the tree and put her head on his lap as he waited for her to awaken again. Shino stood by him for some company.

He looked down at her and wondered what it was that attracted Hinata to Naruto. He could never understand that. The guy was an idiot and completely oblivious to her. Day after day, Shino and Kiba would watch her as she trained for him. She trained till her knuckles bled and her knees were all skinned up. He didn't get why she did it, Naruto wouldn't recognize her as anything. But regardless of what Kiba thought, he and Shino trained with her and helped her.

Kiba watched Hinata wait for Naruto to say something more, to maybe return her feelings. She was never going to realize that he didn't love her. Naruto was nothing like Kiba. Naruto didn't see Hinata the way Kiba did, nor ever will.

Kiba felt Hinata start to stir and looked down at her just as she opened her eyes. "K-Kiba? H-how long w-was I-I o-out?"

Kiba smiled down at her. "Not long, Hinata."

Hinata got up and sat next to the dog ninja. She started to fidget as she started to talk again. "W-why do I-I always f-faint?"

Kiba shook his head, with a sad smile. "Who knows."

Shino shifted slightly before looking at Kiba. "Kiba, may I speak with you in private?"

Kiba nodded and got up. The two walked over to a secluded part of the training grounds. "What Shino?"

"Don't back down."

"She's too obsessed with Naruto to recognize me."

"You still have a chance, you just won't realize it."

Kiba shook his head. "No, I decided to back down to let her be happy."

"And how's that working for you?" Shino asked. "Because you don't seem to happy with that decision."

"I'm not, but…."

"At least talk to her, tell her how you feel." Shino said. "Even if she doesn't like you back, it'd be good to say it and not keep it bottled up inside."

With that Shino walked away to leave Kiba to his thoughts. Kiba sighed, Shino had a point, but by telling her might ruin their friendship. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He turned around and walked back to where Hinata was. She was sitting alone underneath the same tree. He walked over to her and sat back down. "I really don't understand you sometimes."

"W-what?"

"Why you like him, to me it seems like a infatuation."

"K-Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head. "You'll probably hate me after I say this, but I need to get this out."

Hinata looked at her friend worried. "K-Kiba a-are you k?"

Kiba shook his head. "Day after day, I watch you train for him, support him and try to get him to notice you. I watch you and I hate it. Everything you told me you want and need, he doesn't have it."

"K-Kiba what are you g-getting at?"

Kiba looked up at her with sad eyes. "Hinata, I have what you want. I know what you need and understand it. And when something is wrong, I know the right thing to say at the right time. He doesn't have any of that. But I'm nothing to you and I don't understand that. I want to be that person Hinata, I want to be the one you want."

Hinata looked at Kiba in surprise. "K-Kiba, I-I d-didn't k-know."

Kiba looked away, as a tear left his eye. "That's because, you're just as oblivious as he is."

Hinata put her head down. "I-I'm s-sorry Kiba."

"No, I am." Kiba got up and started to walk away. He said what he needed and didn't want to stay to hear the rejection. He lost his friend and he knew it. He was almost away from the tree when he heard crying. He looked back to see Hinata in tears. "H-Hinata are you ok?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry I-I put y-you in the d-dark l-like that Kiba. Ma-maybe I-I don't like h-him after all. He's…"

"He's just someone that inspires you to work harder," Kiba finished.

"Y-yeah, h-he's n-not y-you Kiba." Hinata said. "Y-you s-say the r-right t-things at the r-right t-time. M-maybe y-your that guy after a-all."

Kiba sat back down next to her and hugged her. "I know I should probably say something else right now, but I can't think of anything."

"Y-You already said e-enough," Hinata said as she kissed his cheek. "Y-You said w-what needed t-to be s-said."

Kiba smiled, before bring her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

**This was my first KibaHina fic also my first straight couple**

**hope you like it**

**reviews are nice**

**& flames will be used for making smores ;)**


End file.
